


Driving

by luvdestroysthat



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M, Fake AH Crew
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 08:40:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13186437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvdestroysthat/pseuds/luvdestroysthat
Summary: This was the only fic that i wrote for a failed fictober, but i figured i would post it over here. It's a drabble but I'm proud of it.





	Driving

**Author's Note:**

> I might write more in the future, in fact I've made it my goal to write a draw something every day in 2018 so expect that.

Maybe it was the push of the pedal, or it could have been the way the needle was flicking up as he shifted from lane to lane. All Joel knows is that fast cars keep him alive. Meanwhile, in the other front seat, Jack was halfway out of the car trying to shoot off the car that was chasing them in downtown Las Vegas.

Sometimes she really hated Joel; her carding counting, gambling, risk taker of a boyfriend. But at the same time she love having these Vegas weekends drinking, card games, and someone taking care of her for once. The car suddenly did a three point turn, and they were in a small dark garage as the other car sped past.

“Well, i told you we were going to have a fun weekend babe.” Joel said as he turned to face a very annoyed Jack who was pouting. Jack looked at Joel with his smile, and the wrinkles near his eyes as she flushed before hitting him in the chest. “You know damn well this is not what a meant. I meant seeing a show and getting drunk at the casino, not getting chased down by the Russian mafia because they caught you card counting.” she huffed before letting out a big sigh.

After a brief moment, she maneuvered he body to the driver seat fitting right on top of Joel’s lap. Biting her lip, she pulled him closer and whispered in his ear: “You are right, i did have a great weekend though.” She then pulled him to a kiss to a smiling Joel.


End file.
